El placer del infierno
by Luriana
Summary: Ted Lupin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que la pelirroja le producía. Todo estaba mal, ella era Lily Potter, la hija menor de su padrino, la niña a la que había visto como una hermana hasta hacia minutos atrás. Lemmon


**Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, en este momento Harry estaria entregando en el altar a Lily con Teddy Lupin, mientras que Scorpius dice 'yo me opongo' y Hermione trata de controlar a su pequeño hijo rubio, al mismo tiempo que le toma la mano a su esposo Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>El placer del infierno<strong>

"Rojos labios rojos, los que quiero besar; rojos labios rojos y me pierdo sin dudar"

Ted Lupin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que la pelirroja le producía. Todo estaba mal, muy mal para ser exactos; ella era Lily Potter, la hija menor de su padrino, la niña a la que había visto como una hermana hasta hacia minutos atrás; minutos cuando todo cambio y la vio en minifalda y calcetas hasta el muslo, con su cuello descubierto y sus labios de tono rojizo natural.

* * *

><p>Ted llegó como cada mañana muy temprano a casa de su padrino, solían irse juntos al trabajo puesto que ambos eran empleados del ministerio; Harry era el jefe del cuartel de aurores y Ted se había inclinado más por la legislación y protección de criaturas mágicas.<p>

Siempre era lo mismo desde que el metamorfomago había terminado la escuela para trabajar como defensor de los licántropos y otras criaturas nocturnas; llegaba muy temprano a casa de la familia Potter, Ginny le ofrecía chocolate caliente y junto con los hijos de su padrino platicaba sus anécdotas.

Incontables veces regaño a James por molestar a Lily, esa pequeña de cabellos rojizos y ojos cafés que desde que nació juro protegerla justo como su padre hacia con él. Cuando se estaba definiendo el nombre de la menor de los Potter, Ted sugirió que se llamara Luna, puesto que sería alguien que alumbraría las noches solo con su presencia, además que cuando vio el sobrenombre de su padre 'Lunático', pensó que la pelirroja podía tener algo de eso.

Y así fue siempre.

Con diecisiete años de edad, llevaba de la mano a Lily a la escuela muggle. Le gustaba como Lily lo apretaba cada que tenía miedo de algo o de alguien.

Lily siempre fue su favorita, llegó a llevarla con él y con Victorie cuando tenían citas, le contaba cuentos cuando no podía dormir su siesta; pero por más sueño que tuviera nunca se quedaba dormida.

Era su pequeña Lily.

Esa mañana, todo fue diferente, desde el momento que llegó a Grimmauld Place, sintió una tensión en el ambiente, no anunciaba peligro, anunciaba algo más. La casa estaba vacía y completamente desordenada. Se acerco un poco más y apreció una foto donde estaba toda la familia Potter reunida, era la graduación de Lily. Todos sonreían y hacían un salido con la mano. Lily quien vestia un hermoso vestido rojo, no dejaba de pasarle la mano por el cabello. Lo enroscaba en su dedo y volvía a sonreír.

Sin duda ya no era la misma niña desprotegida a la cual tenia que cargar con mucho cuidado porque se veía como una muñequita de porcelana, pero curiosamente eso no había cambiado. Aun a sus 18 años, Lily seguía siendo toda una muñeca de porcelana, solo que menos frágil. Había demostrado tener habilidades para el Quidditch y las artes oscuras –cosa que a su padreno le hizo mucha gracia – pero nunca dejaría de tener esa piel aterciopelada y esa chispa en sus ojos cada que sonreía. Esos labios rojos y carnosos que resaltaban de su rostro, habían provocado muchos problemas entre James y otros alumnos del colegio. Incluso hubo veces en que Harry tuvo que ir a Hogwarts, porque su primogénito había sido reportado, pero cuando este le explicaba la razón de su pelea, el auror se dedicaba a buscar al hijo de puta que le había insinuado cosas a su pequeña.

—Hola, Teddy— saludó una voz suave, que hizo que el muchacho girara rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Lily— respondió como saludo.

La miro de una forma extraña, la foto solo reflejaba una parte de su belleza, de frente Lily era más que una muñeca. Era un ser fuera del universo, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus pestañas siempre estaban rizadas, lo que hacía que sus ojos marrones resaltaran un poco mas; la bolita en su nariz hacia que, sin ser perfecta, luciera elegante en ese rostro divino, y sus labios esbozando una sonrisa eran, sin duda, el punto clave para esa belleza andante.

—En esa foto, faltaste tú—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la foto para contemplarla de cerca— aun no te perdono que no hayas ido a mi graduación

Ted no supo que decir, la forma de caminar de la menor de los Potter le hacía perder la noción, la conciencia, la calma y otras cosas. No supo si lo hizo inconsciente o tenia la plena intención de que el perfume de Lily llegara a su nariz, para provocarle escalofríos. Tampoco supo si al momento que Lily se movió la cabellera dejando ver su blanca piel, eran una invitación a probar ese esquisto aroma que provenía de mas allá de su ser.

—¿En que piensas? — preguntó Lily al percatarse de que el cabello de Ted estaba cambiando de color. Ted no contesto— papá no está — se apresuró a decir— me pidió que te dijera que tuvo una llamada de urgencia — alzó los hombros y miro de frente a Teddy, para encontrarse con esos ojos expresivos que desde pequeña la habían hipnotizado —¿me llevas a mis entrenamientos?

Lily Potter, jugadora estrella en Hogwarts, buscadora de Slytherin había obtenido una beca para jugar con las Arpias de Hollyhead, siguiendo exactamente los pasos de su madre.

Teddy la miró de abajo hacia arriba, no se había percatado de lo provocativa que estaba vestida. Tenía una falda roja con pequeños tablones enfrente. Usaba una calcetas blancas que el llegaban hasta la rodilla, pero el resorte de estas hacia que sus pantorrillas aumentaran su grosor. Usaba una blusa blanca, con holanes en la zona del pecho, cosa que le daba un efecto de aumento al pequeño busto que la menor de los Potter había heredado de su madre. Su cabello, acomodado de lado, dejaba ver la mitad de su cuello uniéndose con su hombro haciendo resaltar el huesillo de la clavícula.

—¿Iras asi vestida? — preguntó el metamorfomago después de inspeccionarla lentamente.

—¿Qué tiene? — preguntó Lily con inocencia fingida. Teddy no respondió— ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien más me mire de la forma en que tú lo acabas de hacer?

Teddy se sonrojo de inmediato, tanto sus mejillas como su cabello se tornaron rojos y sus ojos simplemente cambiaron a un tono avellana.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó bajando la mirada.

Lily podía ser la menor de los Potter, pero sin duda era la que tenía una mirada más poderosa, aprensiva e intimidante.

—No lo sé— dijo Lily en tono sensual, dando pasos hacia donde se encontraba su amigo—como si me desearas.

—Lily—la voz de Teddy era cada vez menos fuerte, la excitación que le estaba llegando le impedía articular las palabras.

Con tan solo mirarla, con tan solo olerla, con tan solo escuchar su voz en susurro, la pequeña Potter había logrado que debajo del pantalón de Teddy se estuviera formando un pequeño bulto.

Sin tener en cuenta cómo paso, de un momento a otro, Teddy se encontraba recargado en la pared, junto a la chimenea con una Lily muy, muy cerca de él

—Lily—repitió con voz cortada—esto no está bien— sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus ganas de alejarse, cada vez eran menos intensas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirroja, muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que la piel de Teddy se erizara.

—Soy el ahijado de tu padre, soy diez años mayor que tu y hasta hace poco fui novio de tu prima—dijo rápidamente.

Lily se alejó un poco solo para mirar los ojos de su acompañante, pero en ningún momento quito las manos de su pecho.

—Eres su ahijado, no su hijo. ¿Cuántos años le llevaba tu padre a tu madre? Y tú lo has dicho, fuiste, ya no lo eres—lo miró intensamente, pero él no abrió los ojos. —Aparte tú tienes la culpa de todo. —dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar su dedo índice sobre el tórax de Teddy—tú estás en mi mente desde que tengo memoria, tú eres el único en el que he pensado incluso cuando me acosté con Lorcan.

—¿Qué tu hiciste qué? —preguntó Teddy abriendo los ojos de repente

—Fuimos novios dos años, era lo más normal—se justificó Lily—¿Tu y Victorie cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez? —Preguntó con inocencia pero Teddy se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desaprobatoria— Esta bien no me digas, de todos modos, no me importa mucho.

—¿ Por qué no te importa? — preguntó Teddy comenzando a caer en el juego de Lily, puesto que deslizó su dedo por la parte del cuello que Lily mostraba.

—Porque en este momento tú y yo haremos el amor—apuntó Lily y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los labios de Teddy quien con un poco de miedo abrió sus labios para dejar que sus lenguas se introdujeran y comenzaran una lucha de pasiones.

Cerraron los ojos, pero abrieron sus mentes, sus cuerpos y sus almas para sumergirse en la locura y excitación que cada vez abrumaba más sus sentidos.

Sus labios se separaron, pero los de Teddy se colocaron en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Lily, dejo que sus sentidos los guiaran y con suaves mordiscos fue descendiendo poco a poco. Besó su mandíbula dejando pequeños restos de humedad en cada parte que besaba, bajó un poco más y saboreo el cuello, que minutos atrás había sido el culpable de lo que ahora estaba pasando. Lily echó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio a los labios de Teddy. Mordió su clavícula y subió la mirada para descifrar lo que los ojos marrones trataban de decir. Los miró y con pequeños movimientos desabrochó poco a poco la blusa blanca con holanes que hacia resaltar el busto de Lily. Hizo que todos los botones quedaran desabrochados y dejo caer la pieza de ropa por los blancos y delgados brazos de Lily.

Miró su pecho, cubierto por un sostén de color rosa pastel, miró su abdomen plano, y su ombligo sumido. Tan bonito como toda ella.

Lily sonrió y con suave movimiento, alborotó el rojo cabello de su acompañante. Esa sonrisa fue la invitación para que continuara lo que ya había comenzado.

Sin pensar en nada más, se acerco a ella. La besó de nuevo mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su espalda desnuda. Llegó más allá, donde la falda comenzaba, siguió recorriendo sus manos y estas se perdieron debajo de los tablones rojizos. Acarició cada parte de su suave piel y ayudándose de sus fuerzas la cargo por las piernas para colocarla en su cintura. Se seguían besando, cada vez con más intensidad. El tono rojizo de los dos se unía para formar un color carmín que ni el infierno tendría.

Ese era ese momento, el infierno. Porque lo rojo cada vez se intensificaba y la tensión en la sala habitación, cada vez era más ardiente, mas provocante, más excitante.

La recostó sobre el sillón más próximo y al estar casi sobre ella, Lily aprovechó para desabotonar la camisa que él traía puesta. Sin duda ambos tenían prisa porque esa situación culminara.

Lily miró su pecho y lo delineó con su dedo, por ese momento pudo ser parte de una sensación embriagante, de una sensación prohibida, que cada segundo que pasaba, amaba mas.

Teddy comenzó a besar de nuevo el omoplato de la chica, y con suaves caricias despojo el sostén que cubría sus hermosos pechos. La miró, pero esta concepción solo duró unos segundos porque no resistió la tentación se saborear esos blancos y levantados senos que se movían a una intensidad constante. Pudo sentir como Lily se estremecía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y levantando el tronco un poco más. Pero también pudo sentir como su erección estaba quedando en medio de las piernas de la chica, que cada vez la tenia mas separadas.

Con pequeños besos, recorrió su abdomen y acarició suavemente las piernas torneadas de Lily. Volvió a acariciar debajo de su falda, sintiendo los pliegues de la piel cada vez más firmes. No podía esperar más.

Así que finalmente, desabrocho su cinturón para que al quitarse el pantalón no le costara trabajo. Lily no lo miró, solo escuchó el roce de la ropa con la suave piel de Teddy. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa marcada y las manos en su abdomen. Su sonrisa era única, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura.

Pero ¿Qué no era eso lo que era y lo que estaba haciendo?

Era la pequeña Potter y estaba haciendo el amor con el ahijado de su padre que era diez años más grande que ella.

Lily volvió a sentir el peso de su acompañante sobre ella, sintió como sus bocas se volvían a devorar y de repente ya eran uno solo. Con fuertes movimientos de cadera, Lily emitía gemidos de placer mientras enterraba las uñas en la blanca y lisa espalda de Teddy. Él tampoco estaba callado, sus cuerpos estaban fusionándose en fuego, que ardía, que quemaba, incluso que dolía pero que al mismo tiempo producía el placer más grande de todos los tiempos.

De repente un ruido surgió de la cocina y una voz femenina tarareo una melodía, que Lily conocía muy bien.

No puede ser, es mamá. Pensó Lily y abrió rápidamente los ojos, al parecer Teddy tambien había escuchado puesto que los movimientos habían sesado. Era cuestión de minutos para que Ginny los encontrara, en una posición muy comprometedora. Así que en cuestión de segundos, se encontraban en la cama donde Lily acostumbraba dormir. El libido no había cesado y la parte final estaba por llegar.

—Teddy, no creo aguantar mucho más—dijo Lily con voz cortada a falta de oxigeno. Su respiración era muy agita pero sabía que si llegaba a su punto máximo, el gritó se escuchara en toda la casa.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Teddy con el mismo nivel de voz que su compañera.

El metamorfomago estiró su mano para encontrarse con la varita de Lily que reposaba sobre su cómoda junto a una foto de toda la familia Potter Weasley. Aun con la cabeza metida en el rojo cabello de Lily, pudo hacer unos movimientos con la mano. Lily supo que su cuarto estaba ya protegido, nadie escucharía lo que ahí pasaba.

Ted Lupin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que la pelirroja le producía. Todo estaba mal, muy mal para ser exactos; ella era Lily Potter, la hija menor de su padrino, la niña a la que había visto como una hermana hasta hacia minutos atrás; minutos cuando todo cambio y la vio en minifalda y calcetas hasta el muslo, con su cuello descubierto y sus labios de tono rojizo natural.

Así fue como ambos llegaron hasta el climax, el cuerpo de Lily se tensó y emitió un gemido desgarrador, Teddy dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre la pelirroja y se mantuvo ahí hasta que su respiración se normalizo.

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos, acariciaban su espalda y en ese momento alzo su vista para mirar el rostro de Lily. Ella sonreía y radiaba felicidad a través de sus ojos marrones; sus mejillas estaban casi del color de su cabello despeinado y sus orificios de la nariz se abrían con tranquilidad. Su cabello, ya no estaba igual de perfecto que hacia minutos, ahora estaba más, porque estaba totalmente natural.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, haciendo que esta rechinara un poco. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Lily adolecente, ya no era un cuarto con peluches alrededor ni con dibujos de princesas de cuentos. Ahora tenía algunas fotos de las jugadoras de las Arpias de Holyhead, junto con fotos de toda su familia.

—Accio ropa—murmuró Teddy con la varita de Lily y las prendas que habían quedado despojadas en la sala, ahora estaban en el piso de la habitación de Lily.

Lily también se dispuso a vestirse, pero al momento que se levantó de su cama un pedazo de papel voló hasta los pies de Teddy, este lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que era un foto muggle en la que él sonreía, tenía el cabello azul cielo y los ojos verdes, de inmediato recordó que esa foto fue sacada hacia 11 años, cuando él se graduó de Hogwarts. Pero una mano le arrebato la foto.

—No era mentira cuando te dije que siempre has estado en mi mente—murmuró Lily acomodándose la blusa y dejando caer la foto. Teddy la miró e intento decir algo, pero no pudo. Él sentía algo por Lily pero no estaba bien— no digas nada, Lupin. Una de las cosas por las que me gustas es precisamente esa, quieres hacer siempre lo correcto—Lily suspiró—aunque hace unos minutos no pensabas lo mismo.

—Lily—comenzó a decir Teddy—yo…

—Enserio, no digas nada—dijo en tono melancólico pero con una sonrisa—gracias por lo de hace un momento—suspiró de nuevo— ¿me llevas a mi entrenamiento? —preguntó felizmente.

Teddy sonrió, esa niña era tan especial, podía estar sufriendo por dentro pero disimulaba su sonrisa perfectamente bien.

—Pero no uses esa ropa—dijo por fin el ahijado de Harry, mirando por última vez la belleza de Lily.

Lily no protestó, ella nunca saldría así a la calle si había usado esa minifalda con esa blusa tan escotada, era solo para que Teddy la dejara de ver como una niña y ahora que su propósito había sido cumplido, no tenia porque seguir usando esa ropa.

Busco por sus cajones y encontró una blusa rosa, tenía una manga larga y la otra simplemente era inexistente, en el centro tenía el símbolo de amor & paz con brillitos y rápidamente se la colocó. Buscó su pantalón favorito, ese que estaba roído de las rodillas y se le adhería tan bien a la piel. Se cambio la falda por los jeans y cepillo su cabello rápidamente.

—Listo—sonrió y Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó el ahora pelinegro

—No lo sé Teddy, esto no está bien—susurró la pelirroja

—Pensemos las cosas

—No, Teddy—Lily también negó con la cabeza—no quiero que estés conmigo por compromiso, tal vez hace unos momentos te hice sentir algo especial, igual que tu a mí, pero de eso a un '_pensemos las cosas'_ es algo que simplemente no existe —Teddy la miró—además tengo una cita con Malfoy. —Teddy no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la mirada—está bien.

Lily se acercó a él y jugó con su cabello, hasta hacerle un remolino en la coronilla. Después lo beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano para que desparecieran juntos.

Teddy ya no la veía como la hija de su padrino, pero tampoco podía verla como algo más. No estaría bien que traicionara a los Potter de esa forma, si sentía algo por ella o no, tendría que guardar silencio y limitarse a mirarla emitir una sonrisa a través de esos labios rojos. Pero eso nunca, nunca volvería a pasar lo de esa mañana.

Lily también lo sabía. Ella si lo quería y no como su hermano mayor, de eso se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás pero nadie entendería esa relación y menos sus padres o James que había jurado matar al maldito que le quitara la inocencia a su hermana. Lorcan nunca le puso una mano encima, no por falta de oportunidad sino porque Lily nunca lo permitió, ella solo había pensando en un hombre: en Teddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Si estas leyendo esto es porque llegaste al final de mi fic, lo cual te agradezco mucho y te agradecere mucho mas si me dejas tu opinión. <strong>

**¿Review?**

**~Adriiluzeciita~**


End file.
